


Love will find a way.

by STARRY_RlN



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aya may not be smart but she knows her girlfriend, Chisato sucks at hiding things, F/F, There's also like one whole sentence of MayaEve but I'm not tagging that in relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARRY_RlN/pseuds/STARRY_RlN
Summary: Chisato has her filming rescheduled, and what day could it have been other than the worst day possible, her girlfriend's birthday? Luckily, Aya comes up with a plan to still be together that day.
Relationships: Maruyama Aya/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Love will find a way.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Chirstmas! I hope you enjoy your secret santa gift! I was hoping to finish it like a week ago but stuff kept coming up and after friday I wasn't able to get motivated, but hey, now it really is a Christmas gift! I hope you enjoy this sweet AyaChisa fluff!

“Chisato!”

Chisato’s mind was wandering during practice. Thanks to poor weather the filming for one of her upcoming movies was rescheduled, and it just happened to fall on her girlfriend’s birthday, because what other day could it possibly have been? She didn’t know how to tell Aya that she wouldn’t be able to spend the day with her.

“Chisato!”

“Huh?”

After her bandmates called out to her for about the sixth time Chisato finally heard them and realized she was still playing when they had all stopped.

“What’s wrong? You’re not usually one to space out like that.”

“It’s nothing, I’m sorry. There was a rescheduling of my next filming so I’ve been trying to rework my personal schedule as well.”

It wasn’t a total lie, though it wasn’t the whole truth either. Maya seemed to accept it at least.

“I’ll focus on our practice for now. I’ll worry about my personal time later. I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing so much, that’s Maya’s thing!”

“E-excuse me?”

“Hina’s right, you apologize a lot. It’s cute though!”

“I don’t know if that makes me feel better, Eve…”

Aya looked at Chisato a bit longer. She hadn’t said anything, only partly because she was drinking water, but Chisato got the attention of Hina, Maya, and Eve before guiding them back into practice. There was definitely more to it than just a reschedule and Aya was determined to find out by the end of the day.

Practice finally ended and Maya and Eve quickly left for a date they had planned while Hina had to go home since between her and her sister she was cooking duty that night.

“So when did your filming get moved to?”

“Huh? Oh, that’s…”

Chisato was taken completely off guard by the question. She wasn’t ready with anything to say, but she didn’t want to upset Aya right now.

“... next Tuesday.”

“That can’t be right, we have practice that day. Why would the agency schedule you to be in two places at once?”

“Ah, that’s not-”

“You’re lying, aren’t you?”

“I-I’m not, I don’t know what you’re-”

“You are! Tell me Chisato, what’s wrong?”

There wasn’t anything Chisato could say at this point to get out of Aya’s questioning, was there? It would be easiest to simply tell the truth at this point.

“Fine, just please don’t get upset. There was a reason I wasn’t telling you…”

“It’s ok, I just want to know what’s making you feel this upset.”

“The day I have to go out to my filming is… your birthday.”

“Oh…”

“Do you see now why I didn’t want to tell you like this? I didn’t want to upset you with that.”

“Well, there’s nothing we can do about it now, right? It’s ok Chisato, we can celebrate another time.”

“That’s… oddly rational coming from you. Are you okay?”

“Hey! That’s not very nice!”

“Fufufu, sorry. I couldn’t help myself. Thank you for understanding, Aya. I’ll be sure to treat you well when we do get to celebrate as compensation.”

“Okay, well you can start by giving me something.”

“Hm? What do you want?”

“A kiss!”

Chisato’s face went red from the bluntness of Aya’s request, but she quickly collected herself and smiled as she leaned in to Aya, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

“Was that good enough?”

“Yup! I love you Chisato!”

“I love you too, I’ll see you tomorrow in class then?”

“Orrrr, we could walk home together. I wanna hold hands and look cute with you!”

“Fufu, okay, I’ll humor you.”

“Nobody else is here, you don’t need to hide that you like the idea too.”

“Alright, alright, I do, I love you Aya. Now come on, we should get going so we can both get home before it’s too dark.”

“Right! Coming!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the night after filming and Chisato was being driven home by one of the agency’s drivers. She hoped Aya was at least able to enjoy the day with the rest of PasuPare. Chisato thought for a moment about texting or calling Aya, that way they could at least talk at the end of her birthday, but it was almost midnight and she didn’t want to keep her awake.

Chisato started paying more attention to the scenery outside and quickly realized that it definitely wasn’t the normal way home, as she was pretty sure she didn’t live in an empty field.

“Stop the car.”

“Hold on, we’re almost to our date spot for tonight.”

Upon hearing that voice and those words, Chisato quickly leaned forward to see around the driver’s seat, seeing a familiar pink girl.

“AYA?!”

“Hehe, I was wondering how long it would take you to notice I was the one driving you! Though it does worry me you didn’t realize you weren’t going home until now. You should pay more attention, I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Forget that! Why are you here?”

“To spend the night with you, of course!”

“That really doesn’t tell me anything at all.”

“Just sit tight and you’ll see in a sec, okay?”

Chisato wasn’t happy with that answer at all, but she decided to listen to her girlfriend. Before long she stopped the car, still very much in the middle of a field.

“So. We’re in the middle of a field.”

“Yup!”

“Why?”

“It’s for our date!”

“Ok, please go back further because I am very confused.”

“Alright, so after you told me about your filming date I thought about what I could do to still be able to spend my birthday with you. I asked around to figure out when your filming would end, and asked if I could be the one to drive you home but instead not go home and take you on a surprise date. They said it was ok for me to use one of the cars as long as we get it back by noon tomorrow! So here we are! On a date!”

Chsato let out a sigh and looked at her girlfriend. She was just too cute, it wasn’t fair.

“I love you Aya.”

“I love you too!”

“So what exactly is your date plan? Because again, we’re in the middle of a field.”

“Oh! Right! It’s all in the trunk. I thought the best idea after a long day for you was a picnic under the starlight! I made all the food myself, so I hope it came out okay.”

“It really is adorable how you manage to be so romantic with the dumbest ideas.”

“Th-thank you?”

“Fufu, you’re welcome.”

Chisao watched lovingly as Aya set everything up. She offered to help but Aya refused saying she just wanted her to relax after her filming. Once it was all set out, Aya presented it to Chisato with an adorable flourish and they began to eat. They spent most of the time talking about whatever they thought of or flirting. The food was good, and Chisato could definitely tell Aya had made it. It had a very Aya-like feeling. Once they were done, Aya put all of what was left back in the car and took out another blanket. The girlfriends continued to sit together and talk, wrapped together in the blanket, comfortable in each others’ warmth. As they talked and looked at the stars overhead, Chisato felt herself getting more and more tired, until eventually she fell asleep, her head on Aya’s shoulder.

Chisato woke up to daylight, and quickly remembered where she was. She lifted her head to see Aya already awake and smiling at her. The sun may be over their heads but to Chisato it felt like it was right in front of her.

“Good morning!”

“Good morning… How long have you been awake?”   
“Not that long. I wasn’t awake that much longer after you fell asleep.”

“I see… Thank you Aya, this was a good idea.”

“Hehe, so you had fun?”

“Definitely, though I do feel a little bad since it was supposed to be your birthday and you were the one that took me out.”

“Don’t feel bad! I couldn’t have asked for a better gift than being able to spend the night together, alone. Plus, I got to see how cute you look when you sleep, and the answer is extremely!”

“Well, if you’re happy then I’m happy. What time is it anyways? You need to get the car back by noon, don’t you?”

“Ah! You’re right! It’s…”

Aya took her phone out and turned it on, letting out a sigh when she saw the time.

“It’s only 9, we have plenty of time.”

“Good, because I want to lean on you a while longer. Your shoulder feels like a nice place for my head to be.”

Aya blushed at Chisato’s statement and let her head rest on Chisato’s. The two enjoying nothing but each others’ company. They sat in silence together for around half an hour longer, to the point Chisato had to ask if Aya had fallen back to sleep. Eventually the two decided it was time to head home, so they packed away the blankets drove back to the agency to return the car.

Aya wasn’t very good at being romantic, when she did do something like this Chisato felt her heart melt a little more. Chisato knew for sure, there’s no role in the world that she would rather have than that of Aya’s girlfriend, or perhaps someday, her wife.


End file.
